Of stars and hell
by EMERALD69
Summary: A recent discovery of a rare stone has sent the world into a frenzy, Criminals to kings are all clamoring for this stone. The queen has sent Ciel to retrieve this stone before anyone else has a chance to get it. The only problem is that this stone has a guradian that isn't demon,human,angel, or grim reaper
1. Discovery

H is the author

Authors note: Alright, I haven't worked on anything ever since last friday even though I spent a total of 22 hours in the car and had 360 hours of free time. I'll post tonight or sunday.

The english country side was cloaked in the downy twilight. In a deep forest miles from any town or city cut in half by an old dirt road, two men wandered aimlessly. "A-are you sure we're going in the right direction?" One of the men stuttered " 'course I am, why are you so worked up it's just a damn forest filled with stupid beasts" the other man said arrogantly

" we-well, theres this rumor that a demon lives in this forest"

"That's just a bloody nursery tale to scare stupid kids"

" But..."

"But nuthin, there ain't no demons 'ere, AAAAHHHH!"

"Yeah, but look at what I found".


	2. Orders

**as  
**

" A stone?" Sebastian said surprised "Yes" Ciel replied browsing through the news paper, "It must have been a stoke of luck to come across such a rare find" Sebastian said " Yes, lucky enough for two merchants to come across a cavern filled with millions of rare and valuable gems, the rarest being the Heavenly sky stone which resembles the milky way.

Which has already become known around the world and over 85 countries have sent dozens of messengers to retrieve this stone, the queen wants us to go to the excavation site and make sure the stone is not stolen, we'll be gone for a few days to, what a bother" Ciel grumbled taking a sip of tea. "Should we bring those four along?" Sebastian questioned "might as well who knows what they could get into" Ciel said.


	3. Excavation site

The mid-afternoon sun was high, shadows of leaves speckled two bay horses drawing a black carriage. Sitting on the back of the carriage was a group of three people singing, driving the carriage was a man with black hair and amber eyes, and sitting in the carriage was a grumpy looking twelve year old.

The carriage stopped in front of a camp site, Sebastian quickly made his way to open the carriage door, when Ciel had finished descending the carriage steps a man came over to greet him, "Ciel Phantomhive such a pleasure to meet you, My name is Fredrick Ross, I am in charge of the excavation" Fredrick said loudly. "Yes, how much longer until you can extract the stone?" Ciel said impatiently "Oh, you see there have been a few minor set backs" Fredrick said "Is that so?" Ciel stated "Yes the supports have broken a few times causing the surrounding earth to refill what we had already cleared away and equipment brakes more than we can get replacements and there is a nasty stomach flu going around which leaves us short handed" Fredrick said nervously "Take me to the excavation site" Ciel ordered "O-of course" Fredrick stuttered.

Fredrick guided Ciel and Sebastian along a cut path, eventually it opened up to reveal a large hole 15 meters across and 5 meters down, "We should be done by the end of the month" Fredrick said hopefully. Ciel gazed a while longer at the progress and without saying anything returned to the camp site.


	4. Confliction

Authors update

Alright, I lost the note book I wrote this in and I kinda of want to continue this but I have no Idea where I was going with this...

I don't know if I'll put it up for adoption or not.

Crap, I shouldn't have read the reviews before doing this. Im all warm and fuzzy and feel good about my work and making people happy and shit. FML.

I guess i'll try and continue it but if not...Just in case anyone who wants it PM me. I'll announce what the hell im gonna do with this on June 13.

Ya know the situation for me is seeing a small homeless kitten out in the rain and you wanna take it in but can't cuz you already have 10 other cats but it's to cute to put in a shelter.

That's how I feel about the story. as of now.


End file.
